Caillou's play date with Miley
by geekynerdydork
Summary: Caillou has a play date with Miley but it does not go well.


Caillou was at his house getting ready for his play date with Miley. Caillou's parents were good friends with Miley's parents so they decided to set up a play date. Miley and her parents soon came over.

"Hi Miley," Caillou said.

"Hey Caillou," Miley said.

"I'm glad we get to play together today," Caillou said.

"Me too," Miley said.

"You be good today and play nice with Caillou, Miley," Miley's dad said.

"Okay, Daddy," Miley said.

"Bye, sweetie," Miley's mom said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Miley said.

Miley's parents left.

"Guess what, Caillou? I have a fun game I want to play with you today," Miley said.

"Oh, boy! I like games! Let's go to my room!" Caillou said.

Caillou and Miley went over to Caillou's room and closed the door.

"What game are we going to play, Miley?" Caillou asked.

"It's a really fun game called sex," Miley said.

"What's that?" Caillou asked.

"Here I'll show you," Miley said.

Miley started taking Caillou's clothes off.

"Why are you taking my clothes off?" Caillou asked.

"Because it's part of the game," Miley said.

Miley took all of Caillou's clothes off including his underwear. He was butt naked now.

"I feel funny, Miley," Caillou said.

"It's okay, Caillou. You're supposed to feel funny. Now, lay on your bed," Miley said.

Caillou laid on his bed and Miley started tying him up.

"Why are you tying me up?" Caillou asked.

"Shut up, Caillou, and quit asking me so many damn questions!" Miley ordered.

"What does damn mean?" Caillou asked.

"I said shut up!" Miley ordered.

Miley started taking her clothes off.

"I don't like this game, Miley. I don't want to play anymore," Caillou whined.

"Too bad," Miley said.

Miley took all her clothes off including her bra and underwear. She was butt naked now like Caillou was. Miley got on the bed and looked at him seductively.

"Pucker up, cowboy," she said.

Miley started French kissing Caillou which made him start screaming.

"STOP IT, MILEY, STOP IT! MOMMY, DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!" Caillou cried.

Caillou's parents were elsewhere in the house when they heard his helpless screams. They rushed over to Caillou's room and when they opened the door, they saw Miley licking his penis. Caillou's parents were horrified.

"MILEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Caillou's mom asked.

"I'm playing a game with Caillou," Miley said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" Caillou's dad ordered.

Miley put all her clothes back on and then Caillou's mom grabbed her by the ear.

"Young lady, you are in very big trouble. You are going to sit in time out until your parents get back," Caillou's mom said.

"But I don't want to go to time out!" Miley whined.

Miley cried like a bitch while Caillou's mom dragged her out of the room. Caillou's dad put Caillou's clothes back on and tried to comfort him.

"She tried to eat me, Daddy. Miley tied me up and tried to eat me," Caillou whined.

"It's okay, Caillou. We're not going to let her bother you anymore," Caillou's dad said.

Caillou's mom made Miley sit in the time out chair and then, she called Miley's parents and told them what she did. Miley's parents later came back to Caillou's house.

"Miley Stewart, we are very angry with you for raping Caillou. We do not want a pedophile for a daughter so we are disowning you," Miley's dad said.

"WHAT? YOU CAIN'T DO THAT!" Miley whined.

"Yes we can and we are calling the police too," Miley's mom said.

After the police were called, the police came over to Caillou's house and handcuffed Miley.

"Miley Stewart, you are under arrest for raping a 4-year-old boy. You are going to juvie for the rest of your life," one of the police officers said.

The police started dragging Miley over to the police car.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JUVIE! MOM, DAD, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! I'M SORRY I RAPED CAILLOU! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE!" Miley screamed.

The police threw Miley into the poilce car and then she cried like a helpless bitch all the way to juvie.

Caillou's parents kicked Miley's parents out of their house and ended their friendship with them. Caillou had nightmares about Miley for the rest of his life and Miley rotted in juvie for the rest of her life.

The End


End file.
